Ma vie est un enfer
by FireRox
Summary: Autobiographie du Maître dans ses œuvres sur Terre, après avoir rencontré Laure Thilliez. Petite série d'histoires courtes qui me traversent l'esprit de temps à autre. Master, OC.
1. Dominer le monde ?

**Ma vie est un enfer**

**Résumé : **Autobiographie du Maître dans ses œuvres sur Terre, après avoir rencontré Laure Thilliez. Petite série d'histoires courtes qui me traversent l'esprit de temps à autre. Master, OC.

**Rating : **K+ (parce que je mets toujours ça)

**Personnages : Le** Maître « Professeur Watson », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement : **Il est fortement conseillé de lire mes précédentes fics pour avoir une idée de l'histoire qui se déroule entre le Maître et Laure. Et leur chat.

**Disclaimer : **La série et l'univers du Docteur appartiennent à la BBC. Pour le reste, ce sont mes jouets (Niark).

Bonne lecture ! :)

- o -

**1 - Dominer le monde ?**

Un matin comme les autres, dans l'agence 'Watson et Thilliez, détectives du paranormal'. C'est à dire un matin sans client.

**Laure : **« Vous pouvez baisser le son de cette fichue télévision ? Ça m'empêche de mourir d'ennui. »

**Le Maître : **« Je viens de trouver un programme contre lequel je vais porter plainte pour violation de droits d'auteur. »

**L :** « Et lequel ? 'Combien ça coûte de dominer le monde' ? 'Vie ma vie de dictateur interplanétaire' ? »

**M :** « Non, une émission autobiographique mais tout en métaphore. Je suis sûr d'avoir été espionné. »

**L : **« Et elle s'intitule ? »

**M : **« Je monte le son pour prouver ma théorie. »

**Télévision :** '_Musique de fond'_

_**Minus :** « Dis, Cortex, tu veux faire quoi cette nuit ?»  
**Cortex :** « La même chose que chaque nuit, Minus. Tenter de conquérir le monde !» _

**M : **« Regardez, c'est l'histoire de ma vie sur Terre ! Incroyable ! »

**L :** « Je vous demande pardon ? »

**M : **« Eh bien, le génie et son assistant ! »

**L : **« Parce que, si je comprends bien, vous êtes Cortex, et je suis Minus. N'est-ce pas ? »

**M :** « Métaphoriquement parlant. »

**L : **« Bien évidemment. »

Un matin comme les autres, dans l'agence 'Watson et Thilliez'. Avec, comme de coutume, une commotion cérébrale sur l'un des deux détectives, et, comme variation, une carcasse fumante de télévision devant la vitrine.

_- o -_

_Au fait, j'écris au gré de mes (nombreuses) (et pernicieuses) (et ridicules) idées, donc je ne sais quand je posterai à nouveau ! Merci de me suivre tout de même ! :)_

_FireRox_


	2. Quiz !

**Ma vie est un enfer**

**Résumé : **Autobiographie du Maître dans ses œuvres sur Terre, après avoir rencontré Laure Thilliez. Petite série d'histoires courtes qui me traversent l'esprit de temps à autre. Master, OC.

**Rating : **K+ (parce que je mets toujours ça)

**Personnages : Le** Maître « Professeur Watson », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement : **Il est fortement conseillé de lire mes précédentes fics pour avoir une idée de l'histoire qui se déroule entre le Maître et Laure. Et leur chat Bonaparte.

**Disclaimer : **La série et l'univers du Docteur appartiennent à la BBC. Pour le reste, ce sont mes jouets (Niark).

Bonne lecture ! :)

_- o -_

**2 - Quiz !**

Un matin comme les autres, dans l'agence 'Watson et Thilliez, détectives du paranormal'. C'est à dire un matin très animé.

**Laure : **« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

**Le Maître :** « Je peux savoir la cause de ce hurlement strident qui vient d'interrompre ma sieste matinale, et qui, accessoirement, a réussi à effrayer suffisamment Bonaparte pour que mon costume se retrouve en lambeaux ? » _(désignant la jambe de son pantalon lacérée)_

**L :** _(faisant des gestes incohérents)_ « Stupide test de magasine à la noix ! »

**M :** « Mais encore ? »

**L :** _(se parlant à elle-même)_ « De toute façon, tous ces magasines mentent ! C'est honteux ! Inadmissible ! Je vais porter plainte, non, mieux, faire exploser leurs bureaux ! »

**M :** « Si le test aboutissait à vous diagnostiquer une certaine tendance à l'hystérie, il n'avait peut-être pas tord. »

**L :** _(toujours se parlant sans entendre son interlocuteur)_ « Ce ramassis d'imbécilités, ce torchon sans cervelle ! Ridicule ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

**M :** « Ce mystère mérite d'être éclairci. » (tentant de voler le magasine concerné)

**L :** « NON ! »

**M : **_(reculant de peur d'être assommé violemment)_ « Serait-ce donc si terrible ? »

**L :** _(serrant le magasine contre elle)_ « Aucunement. J'ai juste réagi excessivement. »

**M :** « Euphémisme, très chère. »

**L :** « De toute façon, les tests ne sont pas universels, non ? »

**M :** « Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ? Je ne suis pas rédacteur en chef d'un stupide magasine pour jeunes femmes en manque d'amour ! »

**L :** _(rougissant violemment)_ « Oui, bon … Bonaparte ? Viens ici ! »

**M :** _(à lui-même)_ « Subtil détournement de conversation. Attendons ce soir pour être fixé sur la cause de cet émoi. »

Le soir-même, le Maître finissait devant la porte de l'agence, dûment mis dehors par une furie légèrement énervée, une page de magasine à moitié déchirée dans les mains. Une page dont le titre lui arracha un haussement de sourcil.

_« Êtes-vous amoureuse en ce moment ? Découvrez les secrets de votre cœur ! »_

**M :** « Ridicule. Les humains sont tellement pitoyables. Comme si un test bon marché pouvait avoir une réelle valeur. »

Mais il aurait bien aimé tenir entre ses mains l'autre moitié de la page, où les réponses se trouvaient. Ou plutôt, où une réponse particulière se tenait.

En attendant, il était condamné à passer la nuit sur le perron, nargué par les miaulements railleurs de Bonaparte, à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Charmante perspective, n'est-ce pas ?

_- o -_

_Niark. Je resterai une éternelle sadique.  
_

_:)_

_FireRox_


	3. Mal de crâne

**Ma vie est un enfer**

**Résumé : **Autobiographie du Maître dans ses œuvres sur Terre, après avoir rencontré Laure Thilliez. Petite série d'histoires courtes qui me traversent l'esprit de temps à autre. Master, OC.

**Rating : **K+ (parce que je mets toujours ça)

**Personnages : Le** Maître « Professeur Watson », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement : **Il est fortement conseillé de lire mes précédentes fics pour avoir une idée de l'histoire qui se déroule entre le Maître et Laure. Et leur chat Bonaparte.

**Disclaimer : **La série et l'univers du Docteur appartiennent à la BBC. Pour le reste, ce sont mes jouets (Niark).

Bonne lecture ! :)

_- o -_

**3 - Mal de crâne.**

Une soirée comme les autres, dans les locaux de l'agence « Thilliez et Watson, détectives du paranormal ». Une soirée bien méritée, après que les deux complices aient passé leur journée à rechercher un Jolitorax dans les rues, avant de découvrir que l'espèce était aquatique.

**Laure : **_(assez énervée)_ « Et bien sûr, il faut que vous vous le rappeliez après que nous ayons passé la journée à courir chaque haie de jardin, qui, selon vous, étaient leur habitat naturel ! »

**Le Maître : **« 900 ans de souvenirs, j'ai bien le droit d'oublier quelques détails ! »

**L : **(_catégorique)_ « Non. »

**M : **_(levant les yeux au ciel)_ « Toujours aussi agréable. »

**L : **« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être aimable en ayant passé la journée à courir parmi les araignées et les nains de jardin ! »

**M : **« A croire que tout est de ma faute. »

**L : **_(très catégorique)_ « Exactement. »

**M : **« J'ai soudain très mal à la tête. »

**L : **_(se dirigeant vers la salle de bains)_ « Tant mieux. »

**M : **_(s'écroulant sur le canapé et défaisant le nœud de sa cravate)_ « Mais quel abruti je fais ... »

_(Une musique s'élève de la salle de bains)_

_'' Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head_

**M : **_(murmurant)_ « A croire que ces fichus tambours reviennent me tourmenter ... »

_It's like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore_

**M : **« 'Feeling', 'feeling' ! Comme si j'étais capable de sentiment ! Et pourquoi je m'escrime à écouter les paroles de cette foutue chanson ? » _(soupirant)_ « Si même mon immense cerveau s'y met, alors là, je m'incline ! »

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,_

**M : **_(s'énervant un tantinet)_ « Bon sang, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tout de même ! Comme si j'étais capable de me souvenir de tous ces voyages et de toutes ces espèces débiles ! Il y a une limite au génie, aussi grand qu'il soit ! »

_Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright_

**M : **_(avec de grands mouvements de mains)_ « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je me trompais tout le temps ! Elle ne devrait pas m'en vouloir pour une erreur parmi des dizaines, que dis-je, des milliers de réussites ! Elle n'est pas capable d'identifier les extra-terrestres, elle n'est pas capable de décrire leurs points forts ou faibles, elle ne sert qu'à m'assister ! Elle est facilement remplaçable ! »

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine_

**M : **_(retombant mollement sur le canapé après s'être rendu compte de ses paroles)_ « Je dois vraiment être très fatigué … » _(posant une main sur son visage en soupirant)_ « Laure … »

_Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

**M : **(murmure) « Toutes ces heures passées ensemble, et je reste un abruti de première catégorie. Comme si elle pouvait être remplacée. Elle disparaît, je disparais. Et je ne suis même pas capable de m'en rendre compte quand je suis lucide. »

_I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than air,  
I'll tell you why_

**M : **« J'aimerai tout de même savoir quelle est la cause de ce mal de crâne atroce ! »

_(La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre, et laisse passer Laure, les cheveux encore humides, l'air inquiet)_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
This sensations overwhelming,_

**L : **(_s'avançant vers le canapé, sans que le Maître ne la voit)_ « Heu … Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. »

_(Le Maître sursaute, ouvre les yeux et la voit juste au-dessus de lui)_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright_

**L : **_(un peu gênée)_ « J'ai été stupide de m'énerver comme ça, j'étais juste épuisée après cette course poursuite inutile, et ... »

**M : **_(la coupant) _« Peu importe. »

**L : **_(esquissant un léger sourire)_ « Alors bonne nuit. »

_(Elle s'éloigne, tandis que le Maître s'allonge à nouveau pensivement)_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine_

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut que le mal de tête lancinant s'était envolé. Il comprit alors ce qui avait causé cette douleur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait ressenti un sentiment particulier.

La culpabilité.

_Oh Novacaine_

_- o -_

_On a tous nos petits moments de culpabilité, cette sensation horrible qui nous dévore le bas du ventre comme si on y enfonçait des poignards_. _Alors, pourquoi pas lui ? Surtout s'il s'agit d'une certaine personne. Le reste du monde n'est pas compris dans cette histoire._

_Musique : "Give me Novacaine" de l'album 'American Idiot' de GREEN DAY.  
_

_FireRox_


	4. Bon appétit !

**Ma vie est un enfer**

**Résumé : **Autobiographie du Maître dans ses œuvres sur Terre, après avoir rencontré Laure Thilliez. Petite série d'histoires courtes qui me traversent l'esprit de temps à autre. Master, OC.

**Rating : **K+ (parce que je mets toujours ça)

**Personnages : Le** Maître « Professeur Watson », Laure Thilliez, leur chat Bonaparte.

**Avertissement : **Il est fortement conseillé de lire mes précédentes fics pour avoir une idée de l'histoire qui se déroule entre le Maître et Laure. Et leur chat Bonaparte.

**Disclaimer : **La série et l'univers du Docteur appartiennent à la BBC. Pour le reste, ce sont mes jouets (Niark).

Bonne lecture ! :)

_- o -_

**4 - Bon appétit !**

Un midi tranquille, à l'agence « Thilliez et Watson, détectives du paranormal ».

**Laure : **« Vous ne mangez pas. »

**Le Maître : **« Mon estomac est repu de ce merveilleux repas, voyons ! »

**L : **« Un spaguetto et un insignifiant bout de viande ? »

**M :** « Les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont pas besoin de grand chose pour survivre. »

**L : **« C'est nouveau ? »

**M : **« En fait je fais un régime. Très strict. »

**L :** « Dites plutôt que ma cuisine dérange votre précieux palais. »

**M : **« Absolument pas, je suis un régime venant de la planète Hurtel, conseillant de manger peu le midi ! »

**L : **« Non, mais avouez le, je ne vais pas me vexer ! »

**M : **« Si vous y tenez vraiment ! Ce repas pourrait faire mourir le Docteur lui-même. Très bonne arme, soit dit en passant. Vous me donnerez la recette ? »

**L : **_(se levant brusquement)_ « La prochaine fois, vous cuisinerez vous-même, si vous n'êtes pas content ! » _(sort en claquant la porte)_

Le Maître soupira. Voilà pourquoi il aurait dû s'en tenir à cette ridicule histoire de régime. Cette fille était encore plus susceptible que lui ! Mais bon, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Et puis, il pourrait toujours récupérer les restes pour les envoyer aux exterminateurs de rats et autres nuisibles. Ou mieux encore, les donner à cette saleté de chat que le Docteur lui avait offert. Niark.

Très bonne affaire en perspective.

_- o -_

_Petite pensée à tous ceux et celles qui ont un jour essayé de cuisiner, d'avoir été fière de son plat en le trouvant délicieux, avant de le servir et de s'apercevoir de la tête des invités._

_Au fait, des spaguetti, un spaguetto, non ?  
_

_FireRox_


	5. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

**ANNONCE :**

Il y a deux jours exactement, 4 jeunes en jogging-casquette ont pénétré dans ma résidence étudiante et ont cassé ma porte en deux. Je suis à présent veuve d'ordinateur, d'appareil photo, de disque dur, de mp3 et autre matériel électronique qui avaient accompagné ma vie depuis deux ans.

Mes manuscrits ont tous disparu. Je n'ai plus rien à publier, je suis obligée d'aller à ma fac pour vous écrire ce message.

Mes prochaines publications vont donc être retardées, j'en suis désolée.

Merci de votre compréhension :)

A bientôt j'espère !

_FireRox_


End file.
